World Domination
by Tara.PoM-Buffy
Summary: Kowalski has a bad plan that involves the entire world. he presumes himself dead as he readies his army, but once Skipper finds out the truth what will they do? Soon enough the countries join up to attack the threat, but no one seems to be a match for Kowalski's army. Now with little to do they can only rely on a small sad eyed lemur who has more then a small secret to hide.
1. The Starting Plan

Tara: Ehh… got bored again so… yeah… although this story is completely completed… I completed this a long time ago, but never thought I'd ever publish it. Oh well… *Shrugs* I made this when I was 11 so don't blame me…

Made in: December 16th, 2001

Published in:

**Chapter 1: Starting the Plan**

Kowalski worked along his small chemicals. The small chemicals blast into an array of colors. "Kowalski what are you doing?" Skipper asked coming into the lab. "Well I have been studying these new chemicals that cause possible…" Kowalski said, but the lab door suddenly shut. Kowalski mumbled to himself- "They never listen to me". He sighed while accidently dumping too much pink concentration into the mixture of blue and green. It busted up in cracks and pops. Then a clear white smoke rose from the mixture as Kowalski wrote down the effects on his clipboard.

"Seems Aluminum, Carbon, and Berkelium don't seem to mix" Kowalski said to himself as he noted the mixture stayed a blue and green color instead of relenting colors. He sighed again setting the clipboard down, and taking his goggles off. "Back to square one…" Kowalski said then he went over to the wall. He flipped a secret panel, and it had a password entry. He pressed in 1, 4, and then typed in Domination. The panel accepted the password code, and flipped back into the wall. Then the lab table suddenly flipped revealing a map. The map was 3D though, and had all the world's main treasures visible. Also the Bermuda triangle, the uncharted island off of Hawaii, and the North Pole all in view as well.

"Soon my plan will take forth. And they will be sorry they ever messed with my emotions…" Kowalski muttered clutching his flipper tightly. "Once I get rid of the New York News Station everything else will fall in place. Then I need the book, and the key and then a boat to Kokoda" Kowalski said smiling evilly. "Kowalski are you talking to yourself again?" Private came in asking. Kowalski quickly covered his plan with a white sheet, and stood in front of it. "Yeah Private; you could say that…" Kowalski replied.

"Well maybe you should come out for some dinner. Rico made sushi!" Private cheered. Kowalski nodded in reply. As soon as Private left he turned back to the table. "Soon all will be mine…" Kowalski said once again to himself. He then pressed a button on the bottom of the table, and it flipped back to the lab table. He then left the lab while shutting and locking the door. Behind the blue and green chemical started to change. It turned into an orange, yellow, and red color; almost resembling fire in a way.

~ (Next Day)

The team was all lined up as Skipper alerted them of the new rules of the squad, and repeating some old ones. "Kowalski" Skipper said stopping in front of the tall penguin. "Yes sir?" Kowalski asked as modest as ever. "I want you to investigate the suburbs. We've gotten a lot of complaints from down there since Friday. Understood?" Skipper stated. "Loud and clear Skipper" Kowalski replied. "Good be back at 3 sharp. Any later and I will assume the worst" Skipper said. "Aye sir" Kowalski stated. Kowalski then headed towards the ladder. He climbed up and out.

Outside Kowalski stood. He listened as the breeze whistled past him. "Today I finally make my mark" Kowalski said to himself as he pulled out a black cell phone. "Derek come in" Kowalski said to the phone. "Derek responding sir. Is there a message today?" a voice said over the phone. "Derek we're moving out today. Plan A-alpha nega 234 is on its way" Kowalski said. "Roger that sir. Plan A-alpha nega 234 is on go. I will alert Sandy and Vincent on your decision" Derek replied. "Good. Over and out" Kowalski said closing the mini phone.

Kowalski then jumped the fence, and went toward the sewer entrance. He climbed down the manhole, and came out the lab entrance. "Can't forget my plans…" Kowalski said with a laugh. He opened the secret corridor, and rolled up the map with the plan. He then whistled as he made his way out the sewer exit again, and onto the zoo walkways. He dashed out of the zoo, and made his way to a secret alcove of the park…

Tara: End of Chapter 1… I made this a long time ago so it might be crap. Oh well. Don't like it don't read it.


	2. Not sure how to call it

Tara: Hey look its chapter 2! Oh my god I'm dead for doing this to Kowalski! He's cousin Verra is going to kill me! XD

Made in: December 25th, 2001

Published in: February 26th, 2013

**Chapter 2: Not sure how to call it…**

Kowalski fell down a shaft that led to the secret alcove in the park. "There you are sir. Just in time" Derek a large tiger announced. "Hello Derek. Where is Sandy and Vincent?" Kowalski asked upon standing up. "Sandy is stuck in Russia by the Russian embassy. Vincent said he would be a little late to the meeting" Derek replied. "Damn it I don't need my army to be late!" Kowalski angrily stated. "It's only Vincent and Sandy. We still have about 40,000,000 soldiers out there ready for battle" Derek stated. "I know, but Vincent and Sandy are essential parts of my plan. I need them to get here on time next time. Send R-troopers to get Sandy away from the Russian bastards" Kowalski said.

"Right away sir" Derek replied picking up his mini phone. "Damn nosy Russians are getting to smart for my plans. I'll have to get rid of them somehow…" Kowalski said to himself. "Sir our army could cut down their numbers if we wanted…" Dereck said. "No I need that army fully loaded, and healthy. I can't risk any disease from Russian scumbags. No we'll find some other way. How's our study coming?" Kowalski said.

"Not good sir. Our trail on the Bermuda Triangle is a dead end. We can't seem to find a way to rid of the smog. It's too damn thick" Derek stated. Suddenly a pitched sound came down the secret hatch. Vincent stood up. Vincent was a lion with long mane, and sharp teeth and claws. "I'm here. I apologize for my lateness… my team had my ass on trial" Vincent said sitting down at the table. "If you had been a nobody you would be dead about now, but since I need you consider yourself lucky" Kowalski said while pulling down what looked like another map in comparison to the one Kowalski had taken from the lab.

"So what's our next move boss?" Vincent asked. "We need two things. First we need a pizza with no toppings, and overdone" Kowalski said. "Are we partying or something?" Derek asked. "No it's not for eating! It's for bait. For the Serpent Halima. Second we need the golden feather from the local Central Town Square Mausoleum" Kowalski said. "Why do we need that?" Vincent asked. "What did I say about questioning my plans?" Kowalski asked Vincent angrily.

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again I promise" Vincent said. "Good now someone find me the pizza, and get me the feather!" Kowalski yelled. Derek and Vincent scrambled up, and went up the hatch to fetch the items. "Let's see what time is it?" Kowalski said looking at the black clock. The clock stated it was only 1:46 pm. "Looks like I have a few hours before I'm dead" Kowalski laughed to himself.

He went up top, and went to the nearest snow cone mission. He moved the small compartment that held the wheels out of the way. "Re-wire some of these functions now. And we have a product of destruction" Kowalski said then jumped down. "Let's see what else can I destroy for pleasure?" Kowalski asked himself.

Tara: Man Kowalski's so evil right? I didn't originally have the cuss words in it, but I thought they fit pretty well. Anyway what do you guys think of my eleven year old self's book? She has others if you guys end up liking this. If you do I can publish some other old ones I never published before, but have finished… your choice! XD


	3. Mort's secret

Tara: Welcome to chapter 3! Reminder: Please don't forget about the cart Kowalski messed with in the last chapter. It's an important item in the future. Anyway we're going away from Kowalski for a while, and going with our second main character Mort! Yay for all the Mort fans!

**Chapter 3: Mort's secret**

Mort sat on the bouncy house thinking to himself. Julien and Maurice had gone off to find some rumored gold treasures that Mort had told them about. He offered to stay behind this time. He sighed to himself. "How much longer do I have to lie…" Mort asked himself. "Not much longer…" Marlene's voice caught his ears. "What do you mean agent Marlene?" Mort asked standing up. "Kowalski's finally made his move. He's met with his two partners Vincent and Derek" Marlene stated.

"How did you find that out?" Mort asked surprised. "I put a tap on him… remember years ago?" Marlene replied. "Oh right. I'll never forget then…" Mort said. "Anyway he's moving out to Russia with his R-troops apparently to get Sandy back from the Russian Embassy" Marlene said. "Good now we need to find a way to move on from here soon. I always knew Kowalski was just covering up here" Mort said.

"He's been messed up in the head ever since Anna…" Marlene said. "Yeah can't honestly blame him. I wouldn't like watching my sister get shot point blank in front of my eyes myself" Mort said. "Yeah, but I wouldn't blame the entire world for what Jet Jacks did" Marlene stated. "Yeah but no one knows where Jet is anymore. He was presumed dead years ago, but no one found his body" Mort stated.

"Yeah I know the news report. He use to be a good man. He was Skipper's commander at one time…" Marlene said. "Yeah I know. The best we can do though is make sure Skipper never knows what Jet or Kowalski has done. Marlene I want you to keep Skipper from finding out while I contact Russia, and get our plan straightened out" Mort stated.

"Alright meet you when you get back" Marlene said heading towards the wall, and jumping up onto it. "Don't forget. If I'm not back within 30 days we lost…" Mort said. "Aye sir!" Marlene called back heading out. Mort stretched, and then went over to a secret compartment. "Need my stuff…" Mort said to himself, and picked up a bag with arrows, a bow, ammo, and two pistol guns.

Mort then gathered up the rest of his supplies, and went out of the habitat. Mort walked along the zoo walkways running into Private accidently. "Oh hey Mort!" Private said with his cute British accent. "Hi small penguin!" Mort naively used his fake voice on. "I'm going out for snow cones later what to come?" Private asked. "No I'm good" Mort said then skipped away happily. "He's such a happy little guy…" Private said with a smile.

Tara: Remember the snow cone cart now? Exactly! Now what will happen between the snow cone cart, and Private? Answer: Someone's going to get hurt! DX


	4. Heat in Russia

Tara: Sorry! I haven't been feeling well lately so… anyway on word!

**Chapter 4: Heat in Russia**

Kowalski pulled out a cigarette, and stuck it in Vincent's face. Vincent pulled out a lighter, and lit the cigarette. Kowalski stuck the cigarette into his beak. "You know I think that's making your attitude worse than usually" Derek stated. "No one asked your opinion Derek" Kowalski said while looking out the car window. "Where are we heading anyway?" Vincent asked. Derek slapped Vincent on the back of the head. "Oww what the hell Derek!?" Vincent yelled.

"Idiot we're going to Russian's Embassy to get Sandy back!" Derek yelled. Vincent angrily glared at him. "You wanna fight Vincent?" Derek asked. "Shut up you idiots! You'll give away our position before we even get there" Kowalski said. "Fine…" Derek said sitting down, and Vincent crossed his arms over his chest. "Come on. We need this to work. If you dunder heads don't cool down I'll get Sandy, and give her all the money" Kowalski said. "Fine boss. No one said we would all get along anyway" Vincent said uncrossing his arms.

~ (Russian Embassy)

Dean stood on the podium of the Russian Embassy. He was their leader, and savior in their eyes. Suddenly the door busted down, and Kowalski in a black cape stood there. "So we meet at last… Dark one" Dean said stepping down the steps toward him. "So we do Dean" Kowalski said stepping forward. "It's been so long Kowalski. You disappeared a long time ago, and no one could find you…" Dean said.

"I know. I missed you so much. You really loved flirting with my sister didn't you asshole?" Kowalski said. "Heh. What can I say Kowalski? She was way too easy…" Dean said, and suddenly Kowalski punched him to the ground. Everyone in the assembly suddenly stepped away from the battle. Dean laughed as he stood up while wiping some blood that fell down his chin. "Nice punch bastard" Dean said punching Kowalski against the wall. Kowalski just smiled as he walked back to him unharmed. "What the how the hell?!" Dean asked confused. "I made a little discovery before I came to meet you Dean" Kowalski answered.

"What kind of discovery?!" Dean asked. "I'm invincible to your powers Dean" Kowalski said while punching him to the other wall. "Now why don't you just sit there while I tell you a little story…" Kowalski said bending down to him. "What story?" Dean asked. "There once was a leader of a country so powerful. This man made the wrong mistake of messing with a mad scientist's sister. Now they're knocked cold…" Kowalski spoke, and then punched Dean again knocking him out. Then Kowalski stood up, and looked to the Russians who were cowering in fear.

"Then the mad scientist made all his dreams come true… when he took control of the Embassy!" Kowalski laughed evilly.

Tara: Then end! Yay! No sillies not the end of the story! :D


End file.
